


Barber Shop Blues

by CrabbyMaiden



Series: Puns for the Soul [6]
Category: Underswap - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst, But then it starts looking up, Depression, F/M, First Chapter is a bit heavy, Fluff, Happy Ending, I swear that fluff is coming soon, Inpatient Therapy, No instant fixes, Oh hey that fluff really starts in chapter 6, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader gets Therapy, Reader has emotional ups and downs, Romance, Sans is a goofball, Self-Improvement, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Supportive Sans, Writer Crab Hijinks, You're a hairdresser, soul marks, unhealthy thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrabbyMaiden/pseuds/CrabbyMaiden
Summary: You were just a hairdresser. A nobody going nowhere.He was so bright: you knew you would only drag him down and snuff that light out of him. So why was he wasting his time with someone like you?Because the Magnificent Sans is nothing if not persistently Patient![Each chapter will have 10 drabbles and each drabble should have about 100 words, though it varies depending on what program it's pasted in ಠ_ಠ]





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> **This story will contain a suicidal and depressed "Reader". Please, if this may trigger you, do not read.**
> 
> I would also like to say that if you happen to be feeling similar thoughts as this character, please remember that you're not alone. Someone cares about you, even if you don't feel like it. <3
> 
> Just in case, here's this: [Suicide Prevention Lifeline.](https://suicidepreventionlifeline.org/)
> 
> Take care of yourselves, dearies and please, enjoy~

  
  
It was all planned neatly.

_ You're better than this. _

Your affairs were in order.

_ Stop clinging to the idea that someone loves you. _

Notes had been left.

_ What's the point? _

There was nothing holding you back now, was there? No more menial tasks to complete, nobody to call one last time... You were well and truly alone, so there was nothing to stop you from leaving your apartment in the dead of night to head to your destination.

_ A burden no longer. _

It was cold out and you hadn't thought to bring a jacket, but it didn't seem to matter.

***

Your hands were freezing, trembling as you gripped the bar in front of you.

_ Useless... _

Your soulmark throbbed - a falling star, brilliantly blue and something that seemed to foreshadow what you were about to do.

_ You were Marked, but you were not special... _

Depression plagued you: bogging you down to the point that you barely felt you could function. You _ couldn't _ function.

_ It's better this way... Right? _

You peered down at the street below: busy and far beneath you.

_ This way, people wouldn't suffer because of you. Nobody would have to... _

Breathing deep, you threw yourself over the edge.

_ Finally. _

***

You expected to feel many things when you decided to take the plunge. Fear. Sorrow. Perhaps regret.

There was simply an empty resignation and that hated apathy that badgered your lonely soul. You briefly thought of your family and friends, then your yet-to-be-met soulmate, who would fortunately never have to deal with _ you_.

You certainly didn't expect to feel your body jolt to a stop in mid-air before jerking back up as if some deity hit the rewind button to keep you from having _ some _ form of satisfaction in your life.

"WHOOPS-A-DAISY! THAT WAS A CLOSE CALL!"

***

Your feet made unsteady contact with the ground and your mind reeled from what just happened - you weren't even _ sure _ what happened. _ What? _

A voice spoke to your left, chipper despite the chill in the air, "I'M GLAD I NOTICED YOU, HUMAN! THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN A NASTY MISTAKE!"

Anger and humiliation burned at your chest and you whirled to snarl at the intruder, "It wasn't a _ mistake_, you _ idiot_! You _ ruined _ it!"

A skeleton. He was a foot shorter than you, but his grey military uniform was accented by a lovely blue bandanna that matched his star shaped eyes.

***

He blinked, surprised by your hostility, but he simply held his palms up in a placating manner. You expected him to return your aggression tenfold, just like the others in your life, but he merely waited for you to even out your breathing in silence.

"No, I Think It Would Have Been A Terrible Mistake To Have Let You Fall," he said gently - his voice full of Patience and Kindness that you hadn't heard since you were a child.

"_Go away_," you seethed.

The skeleton gave you a smile so bright, you had to suck in a startled breath.

"NO."

***

Your initial anger at being stopped left you in a _ whoosh_, leaving you standing there drained of energy from the single word.

"GOING AWAY WOULD MEAN LEAVING YOU ALONE," he continued. "I DON'T THINK THAT'S WHAT YOU REALLY WANT."

The tears bubbled up unbidden. You just wanted to make things better. You wanted to _ feel _ better. You wanted... You...

_ What did you even want? _

Gloved hands reached for you, but didn't quite touch your arm before retracting. "YOU'RE SHIVERING."

You hadn't acknowledged the cold before, not expecting for it to really matter in the end. 

_ All your careful plans ruined. _

***

You hugged yourself and hunched forward, trying to hold in the sudden surge of emotions that tried to push out your throat. There was still anger and humiliation, but there was also so much _ grief_, crippling loneliness and a strange hint of _ relief _.

The skeleton unfolded his bandanna - which was more of a shawl, now that you looked closer - and he wrapped it around your shoulders as though it was a shock blanket.

"THERE! AS SNUG AS A BUG!"

_ Why is he even bothering? _

"You'll get cold," you deadpanned listlessly.

"THE COLD GOES RIGHT THROUGH ME, MWEH-HEH-HEH! DO NOT WORRY!"

***

A faint spark of life.

_ A joke_, you thought to yourself.

"Because you have no-body," you whispered, feeling as though your throat was ash.

He visibly brightened, nodding enthusiastically. "THESE PUNS ARE _ HUMERUS_, BUT YOU MUST BE CHILLED DOWN TO THE _ BONE _ ! I CAN TELL YOU A SKELE-_TON _ MORE ONCE WE GET YOU SOMEWHERE WARM!"

There was a laugh floating around in the hollow space of your lungs: not that the jokes were funny, but more because of the fact that the situation was ridiculous. He looked hopeful though and you never did have the _ backbone _ to tell someone no.

***

He guided you down, all smiles and jokes as he energetically tried to get you to open up to him.

Your chest ached and you couldn't help but think of all the notes you would have to get rid of. How you would try to hide this from everybody so you could go on pretending.

"HUMAN! I HAVE DECIDED THAT I SHOULD VERY MUCH LIKE TO GET TO KNOW YOU!"

You dragged your tired eyes to look at the skeleton: he had a strangely DETERMINED expression.

"I should go home," you duly ignored him.

"BUT??? THAT WOULD RUIN OUR DATE???"

***

You stared.

He nervously grinned.

"Date," you echoed, feeling something stirring in your chest again. "A... Date?"

"YES! THERE'S JUST SOMETHING ABOUT YOU THAT I CAN'T PUT MY FINGER ON," the small skeleton explained. "BUT!! I CAN FEEL IT IN MY _ BONES _!"

It was stupid. It was cheesy. He had already used a similar joke.

But it didn't stop your lips from twisting into the smallest smile.

"OH!! YOU'RE SMILING!!" His voice sounded so _ happy. _ You wanted to feel that. 

"I suppose I am," you agreed, then questioned, "Who are you, anyways?"

He posed dramatically. "I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS: YOUR _ SOULMATE_!"


	2. The Desire to Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm struggling with keeping a balance of "realism" in the fic by not allowing the "Reader" to feel instantly better just by encountering Sans, but I'm also worried I'm making her too stubborn lolol
> 
> It would probably be easier to explain her emotions if I wasn't writing in the drabble format and was able to go ham on descriptions, but that's part of the fun! It's a challenge to try to convey what I mean in as few words as possible, I just hope that I'm doing it justice <3
> 
> Again, just in case it's needed... [Suicide Prevention Lifeline.](https://suicidepreventionlifeline.org/) Remember that someone always cares for you <3

  
  
Sans smiled at you sweetly, as though he expected you to be excited by the sudden bombshell he threw in your face.

You immediately turned around and walked away: anxiety clawing up your back.

_ Your plans were going up in flames. _

"W-WAIT!! DON'T GO!!"

He ran in front of you, holding his hands out like he was stopping traffic. You considered throwing yourself _ into _ traffic.

_ He's just going to be burdened. _

"AREN'T YOU EXCITED?"

His voice was nervous, but his eyes - those star-like eyes - were so hopeful. You could imagine yourself falling in love with them.

But you refused.

"No."

***

He gave you a look that reminded you of a kicked puppy.

You wished you had succeeded before he found you. He didn't deserve to deal with your brokenness and the more you looked at how happy he was _ without _ you, the more you felt like garbage.

_ There you go again: making this all about yourself_.

"A falling star," you croaked.

His skull tilted in confusion, but those damn starry eyes focused where your soulmark was located: stamped on the side of your neck. 

"PARDON?"

"If we're soulmates, prove it."

He hesitated, then carefully began to tug down his shirt.

***

"IT'S NOT A FALLING STAR," Sans remarked as he exposed his own neck to you.

Sure enough, the star was there: imprinted along multiple vertebrae. You should have felt excitement, but all you felt was regret.

_ You should have done it sooner. He would have never known. _

"IT'S NOT A FALLING STAR." He repeated himself, this time more firmly.

"Then what is it?"

"IT'S A _ SHOOTING _ STAR!"

You supposed it was a "glass half full" or "glass half empty" sentiment. Was the star carrying the hopes and dreams of many across the sky? Or was it crashing to the ground?

***

He watched your reactions carefully, letting you stare at his Mark before he let his collar fall back into place so he could hold out his hands for you. 

_ Spare him the heartache. _

You chose not to acknowledge it, turning to leave him behind. There were things you could still do to fix this: you knew you would only bring him down, so you would keep your distance. Try planning things anew. Yes, it hurt your lonely, apathetic heart, but it was already broken. 

_ Useless_.

You could deal with a little more pain until you managed to set things right.

***

You didn't expect him to suddenly swoop in while your back was turned and scoop you into his arms.

"W-what are you d-doing?" you squawked, flailing your arms before wrapping them around his shoulders for stability.

His grin was mischievous and your face twisted in bewilderment. 

"MWEH-HEH-HEH! IT APPEARS THAT I HAVE CAPTURED A HUMAN!"

That faint flicker of life vibrated inside, but you did your best to smother it. 

"OH- AND IT'S A _ CUTE _ HUMAN! WOWZER!"

_ He's just trying to be nice_.

Your lips curled into a poorly suppressed smile anyways. "Now you're just being stupid."

"STUPID FOR _ YOU_!"

***

"You don't _ know _ me," you gently told him and tried to pry yourself out of his arms. 

_ Why is he making this difficult? _

Sans only held you tighter. "BUT I WANT TO KNOW YOU!"

_ He'd hate you when he learns what you're really like. _

"You really don't."

He hefted you up a bit, securing his grip on you before he began to walk. It made your stomach drop and you tried to wriggle away without knocking him down.

"WHY WOULDN'T I WANT TO KNOW SOMEONE AS GREAT AS YOU?"

_ If he knew how pathetic you were, he'd leave you behind. _

***

When you opened your mouth to protest - to persuade him to run away and never look back - he gave you a stern glare that commanded that you _ listen _ . It was just a glimpse, but you saw that maybe, _ maybe, _ he wasn't as happy-go-lucky as you initially judged him to be.

"Please Help Me Understand Why You Would Consider Doing... _ That_." He didn't need to elaborate on what he meant and you looked away in shame. "I Want To Learn - We Are Soulmates After All! At Least Let Me _ Try _ Before You Push Me Away."

"I'm not pushing you away."

_ Liar. _

***

"HUMAN, I'M SURE YOU ARE FEELING MANY THINGS RIGHT NOW..."

_ Wasn't that the problem? You weren't feeling _ enough?

"SADNESS, LONELINESS... MAYBE YOU FEEL LIKE THE WORLD IS TOO MUCH TO BEAR!"

But it _ wasn't _ . Everything in your life was mediocre at best. It _ shouldn't _ be making you feel this way. There was _ no reason _ to feel this way, but you did.

"BUT NOW YOU HAVE THE MAGNIFICENT SANS TO HELP YOU! YOU'RE NOT ALONE ANYMORE!"

Before you could stop them, words tumbled out of your mouth with the sharpness of a knife. "You can't _ fix me_. Don't even bother trying."

***

Sans let what you said sink in, before nodding in agreement. "Yes. I Know That."

"Then save yourself the trouble and-"

He cut you off by pressing his teeth to your cheek, "BUT I _ CAN _ SUPPORT YOU!"

"You don't know me," you repeated yourself, feeling far too tired to keep trying to get this <strike> lovable</strike> idiot to leave you alone.

"YET," he corrected. "THAT IS WHY WE'RE GOING ON A DATE!"

_ He'll be disappointed. _

You didn't have the energy to tell him that.

"Right now?"

His grin was back and was nothing short of cheeky. "IT _ IS _ A BEAUTIFUL NIGHT!"

***

You thought of the cold that seeped into your hands and the sting of the wind against your cheeks as you fell from the rooftops.

_ Failure_.

"One could say that, I suppose."

"THEN IT'S SETTLED! I KNOW A DELIGHTFUL TACO RESTAURANT NOT TOO FAR FROM HERE: THAT'S AS GOOD A PLACE TO START AS ANY!"

"I didn't bring my wallet," you said flatly in a last ditch effort to throw him off.

"THAT'S ALRIGHT! YOU WON'T BE NEEDING IT!"

He never broke his gait: his hold on you never faltering.

You swore you almost felt a glimmer of hope spark.


	3. The Shift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to make the "Reader" warm up to Sans at a natural pace, but I'm not sure that it went as well as I hoped but... Here you are! I hope it still manages to make everyone smile <3
> 
> Again... Just in case <3 [Suicide Prevention Lifeline.](https://suicidepreventionlifeline.org/)
> 
> Please stay safe, dearies~

  
  
The inside of the restaurant was warm, though you still felt chilled to your core. The faint, trumpeting music playing over the speakers and vivid colors of the decorations did little to help your growing headache, but you didn't complain as you slipped into a secluded booth.

Sans, however, nearly plowed into the table in his excitement to get seated, sheepishly smiling at you. "SORRY! JUST EXCITED, MWEH-HEH."

You did your best to return the smile, but judging from the mildly panicked look on his face, you realized you had just bared your teeth in a grimace.

_You're so stupid. _

***

"SO..."

You looked up from the menu in front of you, watching Sans shift awkwardly in place before flopping his hands on the table, palms up. His fingers twitched and you could tell he wanted you to place your hands in his, but you simply closed your menu and clasped your hands together.

"Yes?"

"... EMBARRASSINGLY, I DID NOT ASK YOU FOR YOUR NAME BEFORE SWEEPING YOU OFF YOUR FEET."

Accidentally, you smiled and quickly covered it up. "It's nothing interesting, I assure you."

He gave you an adorable pout and your stubbornness yielded a bit.

You gave your name.

***

When he said your name, it was as though he was uttering an ancient, precious prayer: out of breath and eyes sparkling.

_ He doesn't realize it's really a curse. _

Your cheeks heated up anyways and you stammered out your order when the waiter came along. He looked like a doofus, with the way he grinned at you with a fond expression, like you were endearing.

_ You were a nuisance at best and a burden at worst. _

"ARE YOU FROM AROUND HERE?"

You barely resisted the urge to snort. "More or less. I moved recently."

"I DID TOO!" he gushed energetically.

***

"AND DO YOU WORK HERE IN THE CITY AS WELL?"

_ Your "work" was insignificant. _

"I cut hair," you intoned. "It's nothing special."

_ Useless. Never going to amount to anything. _

"WOWZER! DO YOU CUT YOUR OWN??" Your hand touched a strand of your hair and you nodded. "CAN _ I _ FEEL IT?"

_ It's disgusting. You'll hate it. _

You stiffly leaned forward, keeping your head down so he could have better access. From the edges of your eyes, you watched him eagerly peel off a glove and run his phalanges through it.

"IT'S SO SOFT!"

"Thanks, I grew it myself."

..._ Such an idiot. _

***

Sans laughed, ruffling your hair one more time before starting to withdraw.

Your hand caught his wrist on instinct and you stared at him like a deer in headlights.

_ Don't touch people without permission! _

You released him, but he quickly caught your hand in his own, twining your fingers together before you could protest. He... Looked _ so _ happy. _ Why _ did he look so happy?

_ You’re disgusting. _

"THAT'S MUCH BETTER!"

His thumb rubbed over your knuckles and you managed to speak in an attempt to get his attention off you. "W-where do _ you _ work?"

"I'M A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD!"

***

A Royal Guard - someone who worked directly for the Queen of Monsters?

This... This was far worse than you expected. He had to be so disappointed to be stuck with a _ hairdresser_. You couldn't have been a politician or a police officer or... Or...

Sans traced his gloved hand up your arm, making you shiver and look at him in confusion.

"I Bet You Make A Lot Of People Smile," he hummed, then did it again. "You Give Them Confidence, right?"

You hadn't thought that in a very long time, but it was... Nice, to hear him say it.

***

Your waiter appeared with your food and the two of you broke apart - much to Sans' disappointment. He sulked, but perked up when you unrolled your utensils and set to cutting your food: truth be told, you weren't at all interested in eating. He had insisted though, as he dumped an impossibly large amount of salsa verde on his tacos and he beamed when you took a bite.

It tasted like ash and felt like chewing glass, but you pushed through it so he wouldn't lose that precious smile.

... _ You should be focusing on making him leave you. _

***

"DO YOU HAVE HOBBIES?"

You thought of your failed attempts at knitting and all of the crafting videos you had watched on YouTube that never inspired you.

_ Nothing appealed to you anymore. _

"None in particular," you dodged the question and asked, "Do you?"

"TOO MANY TO COUNT, BUT LATELY I HAVE BEEN QUITE INTERESTED IN CROSS-STITCH - _ OH_!" He grasped the table, his look suddenly gravely serious. "I'LL MAKE YOU SOMETHING! WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE COLOR?"

It was on the tip of your tongue, but you thought of his shawl that you still wore, and his beautiful, expressive eyes.

"Blue," you murmured.

***

His cheeks began glowing as blue as his eyes and you couldn't resist the soft laugh that left you.

"I'LL BE SURE TO MAKE YOU SOMETHING NEARLY AS MAGNIFICENT AS I!"

"I'm sure you won't disappoint." The words flowed easily, but you could still hear that wretched, pathetic sadness that clung to it like spider webs.

Sans beamed at you, nearly outshining the sun itself. "YOU REALLY THINK SO?"

You felt a small shift in your heart - something lighter than normal - but tried to ignore it.

_ Let him go before he gets hurt. _

"Yes, I think anything you make can only be the best."

***

"I THINK WE SHOULD GO TO THE MOVIES!"

This time you did snort. "Are there even any running this late?"

"MAYBE! IS THERE SOMETHING YOU WANT TO SEE?"

You couldn't even recall the last time you checked to see what was current. It had been so long since you had bothered to pay attention to the world around you that you realized that it had been passing you by anyways.

_ Time waits for no one. _

Sans seemed to notice where your thoughts were spiraling and gently took your hand in his again.

"Why Don't I surprise You With Something Fun?"

  



	4. The Desire to Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very hard, mostly because it's hard to write a character with Depression that's inclusive to what more than one person feels. I only have my own feelings to "accurately" go off of, but I worry that it reads as fake for how someone else experiences it xD (also waaah im sorry for slow updates, im horrible)
> 
> Remember that someone always cares <3 [Suicide Prevention Lifeline.](https://suicidepreventionlifeline.org/)
> 
> Please feel free to tell me how I can improve~

  
  
Sans ushered you to hurry and finish your food, but to not rush if you actually wanted to take your time - not that you were particularly fond of either option. You would have just told him you were finished if you didn't think he'd pout at you for not eating more.

"MWEH-HEH-HEH! I HAVE A BRILLIANT IDEA FOR YOU, STARLIGHT!"

The nickname made you pause mid-bite, watching his smile grow all the more delighted as he gazed in your direction.

_ You didn't deserve him. _

"Do you?"

"YES! IT WILL BE ASTRONOMICAL AMOUNTS OF FUN! YOU'LL BE OVER THE MOON!"

***

"HAVE YOU NOVA BEEN STARGAZING?"

He waited a beat to see if you would react to the puns or answer his question and you wracked your brain for a decent response. Most normal people would respond with a joke as well, right?

_ Stupid. _

"No comet," you finally said after an awkward pause.

It seemed to make him glow all the brighter as he huffed out his adorable "Mweh-heh-heh's" and you felt as though you managed to accomplish something.

_ Not like it would matter. _

You set your fork down, deciding to be done eating as he energetically called the waiter over.

***

Stepping out of the warmth of the restaurant brought back the chill that had started to seep out of you. You looked at the nightlife bustling about, silently observing a world that was more than happy to move along without you.

_ Couldn't even go through with your own plans without messing up. _

Before your thoughts could continue to spiral, Sans took hold of your hand, prompting you to face him. The glint in his eyes was understanding, but you could see determination smoldering deep within.

It felt like he was burning a hole into your soul to get the secrets inside.

***

You wanted to run away from him and his soothing touches. To turn your back on his kind words and heartwarming smiles. Leave behind his attempts to engage you in conversation as you walked along.

Sans knew it, too. You could tell from the way he tried to convince you to go bowling with him, to go stargazing with him - to go, to go, to go.

_ It's better to treat it like a bandage: fast and at once. _

It was when he was starting to lead you across the street when the ball of apathy hit you hardest.

_ Leave_.

***

"I need to go home," was all you said when you jerked to a dead stop.

Sans blinked up at you, confused. "BUT I PROMISED SOMETHING FUN??"

You couldn't stand to look at those lovely eyes any longer and you felt like _ trash _ just for making him waste his time on you. You... Needed to keep him from getting attached. You had to get away.

_ Just go already. He'll forget by tomorrow. _

He startled when you ripped your hand out of his and pivoted on your heel to quickly walk away. 

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING, STARLIGHT?"

"Don't call me that."

***

Sans darted in front of you, blocking your path as he called out your name. You halted briefly, then moved to step around him - only to have him grab you by the wrist.

"One Place."

Your brows furrowed and his precious smile tugged into a panicked frown: he was blindly texting with his free hand, but you didn't pay it much attention.

_ Of course he'd be texting someone, probably about how you're a joke. _

"What?"

"Let Me Take You To One Place. Then I Will Leave You Alone."

He sounded terrified, but you forced yourself to not care.

_ Cruel bitch. _

***

"_Please_," he was pleading now, tugging your arm to get you to follow him. "I Promise You That This Is Important."

_ Do _ something _ to make him go away. _

"Do you think I _ care_?" The words were spoken harshly: you were desperate to just go _ home_. He was going to break you and you couldn't let him see that. "Can't you see I just want to be left _ alone_?"

"SO YOU CAN HURT YOURSELF!?"

He covered his mouth, shocked by what he said and you felt yourself smile ruefully. 

"I'm not your problem."

Sans closed his eyes, then sighed. "... I'M SORRY."

***

He pocketed his phone and when you were about to question what he was apologizing for, he tugged you down into a hug. You immediately tried to pull out of it, but he only clung to you tighter and pushed your face into his neck.

Then you felt _ it_.

The world shifted around you, making your ears ring and pop as the taste of sulfur burned your tongue. Your stomach lurched as though you were on a roller coaster and your knees felt far too weak to hold up your body.

When he let you look up, you were somewhere else.

***

The bold, red letters of an Emergency Room sign blinded you.

Sans shakily held your hands in his own, but now they felt like shackles preventing you from fleeing. You felt like you swallowed acid and you looked down at him as the bitter sting of betrayal began to overpower your apathy.

The look on his face told you that he _ knew _ you wouldn't have agreed to this. He looked sick and grief-stricken, but he pulled you towards the doors anyways: overpowering your feeble attempts to dig your heels in.

_ You should have seen it coming. _

"I _ Am _ Sorry, Starlight." 

***

You felt powerless as he explained to the woman behind the counter just what you had tried to do. She looked at you with so much _ pity _ that you wanted to claw her eyes out.

Sans refused to let you go the entire time, apologizing meekly all the while.

"You... How _ dare _ you..." you hissed near silently. 

He looked crushed at the venom in your voice, but he only whispered, "I Know I Cannot Fix You... But You Need Help..."

You were crying from your rage, but you still didn't blame him for trying.

_ It was all your fault anyways. _


	5. The Inpatient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter will briefly touch on inpatient therapy. If that may be triggering, please feel free to skip this chapter.
> 
> I debated on making it a two-three chapter set that shows the "Reader" struggling to get better, but I decided that it would probably be best to not go into much detail of it to keep it ambiguous enough for those who have actually gone through such experiences. Not only that, but I know that inpatient therapy can vary so much - from being horrible to helpful - that I'm not sure I could accurately portray it in a way that everybody would agree upon or in a way that would not be triggering. Theeeen on the other hand, I'm afraid I ended up not giving it _enough_ attention. Thanks, brain~! 
> 
> This story in particular is very difficult for me to write, but my goal is to tell it in a way that's as respectful as possible <3 
> 
> Please remember that someone cares: [Suicide Prevention Lifeline.](https://suicidepreventionlifeline.org/)

  
  
Sans stubbornly stuck with you the entire time, despite the nurses trying to gently separate you so you could be evaluated privately.

You wanted to spit at him, scratch him, kick him out for dragging you here, but you felt too _ defeated _ to protest. The thought of being trapped in a hospital for an indefinite amount of days terrified you: it was one of the reasons you had never sought treatment, after all.

He didn't speak much - only looking at you with sad, guilty eyes.

Even in the face of his trickery, you wanted to see him smile again.

_ Pathetic. _

***

"_Be honest_," the doctor had said. "_We can get you the help you need if you're honest with us._"

You didn't plan on it, but Sans squeezed your hand comfortingly and you sighed. What could it hurt, really? You couldn't possibly feel any worse than you do now and he wouldn't stop looking at you like he was expecting the best of you.

_ All you had was the worst of you_.

So, you told him that.

You told them about the loneliness, the self-loathing, the heaviness.

You told them every detail of your _ plan_.

Sans looked crushed to hear it.

***

When the doctor left the room to go over his notes, you looked at Sans with as blank a face you could possibly manage.

_ This is where he should leave. _

"You don't have to stay."

He seemed upset at the implication. "BUT I WANT TO."

_ It's just him being polite_.

"Really, you can go. It's a lot of baggage."

His hands gripped yours tighter and you would have worried about him crushing them if he even had a mean bone in his body.

"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU."

You felt too tired to try convincing him otherwise and sagged against him.

***

They recommended Inpatient Therapy.

Sans listened to the doctor intently as he went over what would be happening: you'd be transferred to a "highly qualified" facility. A place where you'd be under constant supervision, where you'd have the best treatment options available to help you be stable enough to get back on your feet.

He turned to you, his eyes pleading. "IS THAT ALRIGHT WITH YOU?"

You wondered why he was bothering to ask you, but you nodded anyways. It's not like you really had a choice. What else could you do? Tell them it was all a joke?

_ Stupid. _

***

When you were transferred to the treatment center, Sans insisted upon being put down as your emergency contact. Insisted that he would be waiting for you when you were let out: that he'd take you somewhere fun, just like he promised!

Swore that everything would be okay and that this was the first step to getting better. He would even help you find a therapist that would compliment you once you were released: you were in this together, after all!

Something about that word struck a chord in your achy soul.

_ "Together" doesn't mean anything. _

You hoped it actually did.

***

The moment you were asked to leave him behind and follow a nurse into the back so you could change into inpatient clothes, you found it hard to let go of his hand.

Sans noticed, pressing your trembling fingers to his teeth and regarding you sweetly, "YOU WILL BE SAFE! I PROMISE I WILL BE HERE WAITING."

_ Stop being weak! _

You wanted to open your mouth and tell him that you didn't want to be here, that you'd rather go home, but the words stopped short.

He looked so hopeful that it would help.

So... You let go of him.

***

The nurses were kind as they had you remove your clothes and any accessories that could be used as a tool to hurt yourself before giving you inpatient scrubs to dress in. You could faintly hear them speaking to you gently through the door, but you could feel yourself tuning them out as your mind steadily became heavier: the desire to curl up somewhere and decompose growing stronger.

They showed you the room you would be staying in - briefly introducing you to your roommate who clearly wanted nothing to do with you - then promptly left you alone.

_ They don't care. _

***

You supposed they hadn't been kidding when they said there would be plenty of therapy options.

It seemed like your day was a blur of going from one room to the next: group therapy, art therapy, music therapy, yoga therapy - the list seemed endless. The nurses would ask which made you _ feel _ best, but you felt too overwhelmed to be able to say any for certain.

So you said nothing.

They hummed sympathies - _ "Of course, we understand. Maybe the next one?" _ \- and lead you to see the psychologist and psychiatrist the very next day.

_ As if they can help _ you.

***

It seemed that since you were unresponsive to the bombardment of therapies they showed you the first day, that it was decided that medication would be the way to go. The doctors smiled softly at you, assuring you that they knew _ "you" _ well enough to prescribe the little white pills, but you knew that their job was only to get you stable enough to be released.

You felt like you were being a burden, so you swallowed the medication and started to _ pretend_.

The next group therapy they took you to, you _ pretended _ to get involved: fake smiles, empty confessions. 

***

It only took them three days to decide you were able to cope with returning to the outside world. You would have been concerned that your faking it worked so well if you had expected this to help at all. 

_ You knew it wouldn't. _

The nurses mentioned they called someone to pick you up as they ushered you out and drew the next patient inside, but you simply shrugged it off in confusion.

_ Nobody cared, so nobody would come. _

Stepping outside, you were greeted to the sight of Sans, holding a large bouquet of flowers with a blinding smile.

"STARLIGHT!" 

  



	6. The Pun Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that someone cares: [Suicide Prevention Lifeline.](https://suicidepreventionlifeline.org/)
> 
> let it be known that i never said i was good at making smart jokes, just dumb as hell ones  
also alskdfj sorry for the slow updates!!

  
  
You blinked your eyes rapidly, unsure if what you were seeing was real or some sort of medication induced hallucination. Sans bounded up to you, shoving the bouquet of purple hyacinths and pink roses into your hands and wrapping his arms around your middle.

"I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU AGAIN," he exclaimed as he lifted you in the air and spun around.

Surprised, you clutched the flowers in one hand and clung to his shoulder with the other, "I-I... What?"

"I MISSED YOU!"

His smile was outshining the sun and for once, the voice in your head said nothing.

***

He set you down on your feet again, but you were stuck gawking as you tried to process _ why _ he was here.

"I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND I GOT YOU FLOWERS," he said pleasantly, holding your free hand in both of his own. "I WASN'T SURE IF YOU WOULD LIKE THEM!"

The voice slithered its way back into your thoughts.

_ Say something, idiot_.

"You're here," you croaked in disbelief. "I didn't think..."

Sans gave you an understanding look, but still boisterously proclaimed, "I PROMISED YOU, SO HERE I AM!"

_ But for how long? _

"You really didn't have to do that."

***

"Of Course I Did Not _ Have _ To," Sans playfully told you as he lightly tugged you away from the building. "I _ Wanted _ To!"

"Did they make you sign something?" you cautiously asked.

"WHAT? WHY WOULD THEY?"

The words came out tired and dull. "I signed a waiver agreeing to put all sharp objects in a safe place so they'd let me leave. I wouldn't be surprised if they made you do the same."

_ You lied when you signed. _

He blinked, his smile dropping a bit before he enthusiastically said, "WELL, I DON'T MIND HELPING YOU, EVEN WITHOUT SIGNING A WAIVER!"

***

_ Persistent... What's his motive? _

"That's alright," you gently tried to refuse, pulling away from him so you could begin walking. "I should get home."

Sans darted in front of you, clasping his hands under his chin and giving you an <strike>adorable</strike> pout. "LET ME COME WITH YOU, STARLIGHT! I WANT TO HELP!"

There was a tinge of bitterness lingering from his trickery that landed you in the facility in the first place, but you didn't let it show. You couldn't blame him for doing what he thought was right, even if it was the exact opposite of what you wanted.

***

"You don't have to."

You tried to walk around him, but he stepped in time with you to keep in front of you no matter which direction you turned. Nervous sweat was building on his skull and you could feel rage beginning to boil in your gut that begged you to smack him with the flowers.

After being blocked several more times, you let out an angry shriek, "What's your _ problem_!?"

"PLEASE UNDERSTAND I'M NOT TRYING TO BE _OBTUSE_! THERE'S A_CUTE- _IE _RIGHT_ IN MY _Y-AXIS_!"

It took a moment for the puns to register, then you wheezed out a squeaky laugh.

***

Your laughter seemed to startle you both: the sound almost foreign to your own ears as you broke down into a fit of giggles at how _ stupid _ it was. The stress and apathy that had been clawing at your insides twisted into exhausted mirth, still lingering, but easier to ignore as you clutched the flowers.

"Y-you're making jokes about _ math_?"

Sans latched onto your amusement. "THE _DERIVATIVE_ FOR MY LOVE OF JOKES IS _ ZERO_! IT'S ALWAYS _ CONSTANT_!"

"Oh my _ god_!" People walking into the building were staring at you, but you couldn't manage to feel embarrassed. "That was so _ lame_!"

***

"BUT YOU'RE _ SMILING_!" He sounded so pleased with himself.

There was a lightness in your chest as you finally wheezed to a stop - feeling marginally better as you did your best to ignore the hateful whispers in the back of your mind.

_ Stop leading him on. _

Wiping your eye, you shook your head. "Only because they were so _ bad_!"

There was a mischievous glint in his starry-eyes. "OH? THEY WERE BAD?"

"The _ worst._"

_ Stop lowering your guard. _

"WHAT'S REALLY THE WORST IS HOW YOUR _ DIGITS _ AND _ SINE _ ARE BOTH UNKNOWN _ VARIABLES_! I'M _ EMPTY SET _ WHEN I'M WITHOUT YOU!" 

***

You broke into snickers again, laughing hard enough that you snorted: leaving your cheeks burning in embarrassment as you covered your mouth with your hand. 

His eyes _ sparkled_. "THAT WAS ADORABLE!"

_ He's lying_.

"God, that's embarrassing. Don't look at me like that."

Sans' smile was cheeky as he approached and his hands were slowly edging towards you. "LIKE WHAT?"

You stepped back, squinting suspiciously. "Like _ that_."

"LIKE... _ THIS_?"

He lunged for you, sweeping you up yet again as he hefted you up into his arms and nuzzled his cheek against yours.

"CAPTURED AGAIN, HUMAN! THIS TIME I WON'T LET GO!"

***

_ What is he playing at? _

You yelped as Sans adjusted his grip to hold you closer - like he was carrying something _ precious _ in his arms and you couldn't wrap your head around _ why _ he was doing this.

"WELL! SHALL WE BE OFF?"

He started walking, ignoring the strange looks the two of you were getting, but you partially hid your face behind the flowers. The stubbornness and insistence to be around you _ couldn't _ just be because the two of you were soulmates. _ Why _ was he doing this?

_ Is it to take advantage of you? _

"WHERE DO YOU LIVE, STARLIGHT?"

***

You paused, deliberating your answer - knowing at this point, he would persist until he wrangled an answer from you, but unsure _ why _ he wanted to know.

Sans realized your hesitance and quickly reassured you. "I'M SURE YOU WANT TO GET HOME AND RELAX! I KNOW A LOT OF SHORTCUTS, SO I CAN GET YOU THERE QUICKER!"

You doubted he knew one that would save more than a couple minutes off the walk, but you muttered your address anyways. He merely grinned and the moment you blinked, you were staring up at your apartment building on the other side of town.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <strike>a little extra tidbit as a nod towards Dust and Ichor lmao</strike>  
Purple Hyacinths: _I am sorry, Please Forgive Me_  
Pink Roses: _Please Believe Me, Perfect Happiness_


	7. The Apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that someone cares: [Suicide Prevention Lifeline.](https://suicidepreventionlifeline.org/)
> 
> i feel like blue would 100% get a certain song stuck in his head and wouldn't even bitch about his fate, the sweet bean

You gawped at your building, your mind instantly recalling how Sans had used a similar trick to drag you to the Emergency Room. The shift had been _ instantaneous_, though the last time you had been far too furious with him and lost in your own head to fully process what had happened. This time, however...

"What the fuck," you gasped.

He cringed, "LANGUAGE!"

The scolding made you give him an odd look. "Okay, Captain America. I don't think a swear word takes priority on how we're literally in front of my apartment building."

"I TOLD YOU I KNEW A SHORTCUT!"

***

"I-" You had to take a moment to collect yourself, prying yourself out of his grip so you could rub your eyes and stare up at it. "It's like last time."

Again, he winced, rubbing the back of his neck abashedly. "I _ AM _ SORRY."

_ He keeps saying that like he's not lying. _

Shifting the bundle of flowers, you frowned and avoided his gaze, "No need to apologize. You did what you thought was right."

Sans hesitated, then softly said, "But You Do Not Think It Was Right."

You didn't respond - how could you? It wasn't as simple as he thought.

***

"Thanks for the ride, I guess," you told him simply, hoping he would catch on and buzz off.

"YOU ARE WELCOME," Sans chirped, taking your hand to twine your fingers together. "LET'S GET YOU INSIDE SO YOU CAN RELAX!"

_ He just doesn't take a hint. _

Too tired to argue and knowing he would just stubbornly persist, you sighed, moving forward to lead him into the building. The door to your apartment was still unlocked: just as you had left it several nights ago when you had planned to never come back.

Sans noticed, smiling sadly but respectfully saying nothing about it.

***

You tugged your hand free from his, going to the small decorative table near the door to scoop up the stack of letters you had left to be found, ditching your bouquet of flowers in their place. They weren't something you wanted _ Sans _ to see. 

You didn't want him to _ read _ their contents.

He tactfully let you cradle them to your chest without question, looking around your dark, dreary home and gently prodding the dried leaves of a plant.

"WHY DON'T YOU GET COMFORTABLE, STARLIGHT? I CAN PREPARE SOME LUNCH FOR YOU!"

You weren't hungry, but didn't bother to protest.

***

The first thing you did was hide the letters in the back of your dresser's top drawer, shoving them under a jumbled mess of socks and underwear that you never had the energy to sort. You could figure out what to do with them later when _ he _ wasn't hovering, but for now, it was more appealing to get the grime of the facility off you.

_ You're so disgusting. _

You blindly grabbed random clothes and stepped out into the hall - pausing to listen to the busy clattering that was coming from the kitchen.

"Do Do Do Do Do Do - Babyshark..."

***

The sound of the skeleton humming the children's song made you snort quietly and wonder if there was a child in his life - which then made you wonder _ other _ things. Did he have a family? Friends that loved him? People that you took him from?

_ Such a greedy, stupid human. _

You ducked into the bathroom, attempting a breathing exercise that you had learned while in group therapy. It wasn't noticeably helpful, but doing the exercise distracted you long enough to hop into the shower without contemplating drowning yourself.

_ You wouldn't want him to have the guilt of finding your body. _

***

When you were done, you wrapped the towel around your head and begrudgingly returned to the living area - shocked to find it looked... Different.

Sunlight poured in through the windows you normally kept shut and your dead plants were nowhere to be found. The thin layer of dust that had built up on most surfaces and the trash on your coffee table appeared to be cleaned up, giving the room a much more hospitable appearance.

Sans was still humming, bouncing between cooking and tidying up things like the moldy loaf of bread and empty ramen noodle cups on your counter.

***

He grinned brightly when he noticed you lurking at the edge of the hall, quickly stirring the contents of a frying pan. "YOU LOOK FRESHER ALREADY! A LOT OF YOUR GROCERIES WERE SPOILED, BUT I'M BEING CREATIVE WITH WHAT I CAN FIND!"

"You cleaned," you deadpanned, surprised by how quickly he managed to make it seem like your apartment had life. "You... Didn't have to..."

"IT WAS NO TROUBLE: I ENJOY IT, ACTUALLY!"

_ Unlikely. He probably couldn't stand your filth. _

You slowly walked towards the table where you presumably dead phone was left, blandly stating, "Thank you. I appreciate it."

***

As you expected, your phone didn't power on so you went about getting it plugged in as Sans chattered. He spoke of some recipes he had come across and you noted that he had placed the bouquet of flowers in a mason jar for you. 

_ Don't flatter yourself: he didn't want his money to go to waste. _

He told you about a book he was reading about meditation, but you were only partially listening as you plugged in your phone. It didn't shock you that the only messages on it was from your work, asking where you were.

_ Go figure. _

***

"OH NO! I THINK THERE ARE FLYING PIGS OUTDOORS!" Sans dramatically cried out, making you look up at him with raised brows.

"I don't even have to look out the window to know it's a lie."

"MWEH-HEH-HEH! SORRY, YOU JUST SEEMED QUIET."

He seemed so nervous and eager to please you, but you wanted him to run far away and never look back. Sans was so _ bright _ compared to _ you _ that you worried you would drag him down and break that sunniness.

_ You ruin everything. _

Watching him smile so sweetly - so earnestly, you knew you didn't _ want _ to ruin him.

  
  



	8. The Movie(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that someone cares: [Suicide Prevention Lifeline.](https://suicidepreventionlifeline.org/)
> 
> lemme just post some random semi-fluff and run away for months again-

Sans had somehow managed to find the ingredients to make waffles in a skillet. In a freaking _skillet _with no waffle iron in sight. When you asked him how he did it, he just smiled at you with a mischievous twinkle in his starry eyes and said 'magic'. 

Though when he ushered you to sit down and eat, you could only bring yourself to pick at them listlessly despite how appetizing they looked.

"Do You Not Like Them?" he had asked you worriedly.

_ There you go again, bringing others down. _

"They're good, I'm just a bit tired," you lied automatically. 

***

He pushed you to completely eat at least one waffle. Logically, you knew it wasn't much but with the pit in your stomach, it felt like he had forced you to eat a twelve-course meal. Yet when you finished that one, measly waffle, he gave you a proud smile like you had just won the Olympics. 

"You Said You Were Tired... Do You Want To Watch A Movie?" 

You wanted to lay in bed and rot, but you refrained from telling him that and gave a shrug. He took your silence in stride and began to clean up the mess.

***

You found yourself seated on your couch as he set up a movie on your TV; connecting it to his streaming account since you had canceled yours when you were making your 'plans'.

_ How quickly they had gone up in flames... _

"How Do You Feel About Rom-Com's?"

Once upon a time, you think you liked them, but that was before the world had made you bitter and empty inside. Just like everything else, you had lost interest in them.

_ There's no one to blame but yourself_.

"They're alright," you murmured and rested your head on the arm of the couch. 

***

He picked a new release that you hadn't heard of, insisting that it had nothing but good reviews as the opening credits played. At first, he remained on the other side of the couch, bouncing his leg in place as he kept his hands clasped in his lap and twiddled his thumbs. Then, every so often, he'd shoot you a glance when he thought you weren't looking before he'd scoot a couple inches closer.

When he was practically sitting on top of you, he shyly took your hand and held it in his own.

_ Why does he bother to try? _

***

Sans played with your fingers and traced over the knuckles like he had gotten his mitts on the world's most priceless artifact that he was trying to commit to memory. You were too mentally drained to tell him to buzz off and the motions slowly began to make your eyes droop shut.

You didn't realize you fell asleep until you woke up to find your head pressed against his chest as the two leads shared a kiss during the end credits. He didn't seem to mind at all as he pet your hair with a happy thrum in his bones.

***

_ Stop invading his personal space_, your mind hissed. 

It made you start to pull away from him, the beginnings of a rushed apology on your tongue. He made a noise in the back of his throat and pulled you back in: this time tucking your head under his chin as he started the next movie. 

_ This can't be comfortable for him. _

"It's Okay," he told you as if he could read your mind. "I Like Having You This Close."

You doubted it as the voice in your head said it was just pity, but you were too tired to resist.

***

"How Do You Feel About Going For A Hike Sometime?"

The question came halfway through the second movie as you were dozing off again and you quietly mumbled, "I don't know."

_ What _do _you know? _

He kissed the crown of your head, not at all discouraged by your indecisiveness. "I Know A Few Easy Trails. Maybe The Fresh Air Would Do You Good?"

It was a nice thought, but you couldn't help but think that it would be nothing more than a waste of time for him. Who would want to drag your sorry self through the woods?

_ Not him. _

***

He chatted quietly throughout the rest of the movie, telling you about all of the places he wanted to take you, of all the places he wanted you to see. You wondered how you would break it to him that he would be disappointed in your reactions. There wasn't much that excited you anymore. 

"_OH!_" He jolted upright and nearly sent you tumbling to the floor in his excitement. "I Think I Know The Perfect Place! We Could Make It A Camping Trip!"

_ He would be stuck with you all day and night. _

You just nodded in resignation. "Sounds nice."

***

Sans paced around your living room, practically vibrating with barely contained energy as he rambled, "I HAVE PLENTY OF GEAR, SO THERE ARE NO WORRIES THERE... OBTAINING TIME OFF OF WORK SHOULD BE NO ISSUE EITHER."

His words reminded you to pick up your phone and you sent a robotic message to your boss to tell them you had been in the emergency room. They told you that you needed to come in for a 'talk'.

_ You can't even keep a simple job like this. _

"DO YOU THINK YOU'LL BE ABLE TO GET TIME OFF?"

"Most likely," you muttered.

_ Pathetic. _

***

"PERFECT! ALL WE NEED TO DO IS MAKE SURE YOU HAVE THE RIGHT GEAR AND WE CAN SET A DATE," he cheered, and you were glad his back was to you as you struggled to keep from crying. "IF YOU DON'T, THEN WE-"

He stopped short as he turned to continue pacing, his gaze darting between your phone and the bitter tears that dripped down your cheeks. Not saying another word, he came over and took it from your grasp to briefly glance over the conversation before he pulled you into a comforting hug.

"It Will Be Okay."

_ So pathetic. _


	9. The Flirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that there's always somebody that cares. [Suicide Prevention Lifeline.](https://suicidepreventionlifeline.org/)

Nothing felt okay. 

You went in to work hardly an hour after you got the text - with Sans following behind you, of course. As if you could get rid of him. Your boss was completely understanding as they looked at you with sympathetic eyes, but they told you that they had to stick to company policies. It wasn't the first time you were a no show, and they felt that your performances had been _lacking _as of late, which was entirely fair. It _was_. You didn't blame them at all.

_ He must be so embarrassed to be stuck with you. _

***

He stood with you outside of your old workplace as you stared down at the box of personal belongings you had gathered up upon being let go. It was difficult to figure out how you felt thanks to the feeling of bitter hollowness thumping around in your chest, but you figured that in a few days, the reality would set in and you'd begin 'planning' all over again.

"I Can Support You Until You Get Back On Your Feet," he told you gently.

_ You're a miserable little leech. _

"I'll figure something out," you responded with a cracked voice. "Don't worry."

***

"WELL, NOW IS AS GOOD A TIME AS ANY TO GO ON THAT TRIP," he crowed and took the box from you - only to chuck it over his shoulder. 

You gawped and watched it vanish in mid-air. "What-"

Sans chuckled at your expression and placed a hand to the small of your back to guide you along. "IT'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU AT HOME. FOR NOW, LET'S GO AND GET YOU SET UP WITH THE PROPER GEAR FOR CAMPING!"

There wasn't enough energy in you to fight him, so you sighed and nodded. "Okay."

_ There's no point in fighting it. _

***

Sans chose most of the equipment for you, though that isn't to say he didn't _try _to get you to be more involved with the shopping trip. You _tried _to force yourself to be more involved too. He was being so generous with his time and money, the _least _you could do was cooperate. To at least _act _interested.

_ Worthless. So, so worthless_.

When you started shaking from the effort of holding back your tears, he pulled you away from the sleeping bags to kiss your knuckles. "Starlight... _ Breathe_. I Am Here. You Are Safe. This Too Shall Pass."

_ Pathetic. _

***

"You're Doing So Good," he murmured and his hands cupped your cheeks so he could direct your gaze to meet his. "I Know It's Hard Right Now, But I Am _ Proud _ Of You."

_ Empty words. _

"I-I'm sorry," was all you could manage to say. Repeated apologies that tumbled from your lips as you wheezed. Your chest felt too tight and the tears scalded your numb cheeks as his thumbs gently brushed them away.

"Can You Be Strong For Me For A Little Longer?"

You clutched his wrists to hold him in place and weakly nodded.

_ You're not strong at all. _

***

When Sans dragged you to the clothing department, you were filled with a sense of dread. He stacked a variety of outfits in the crook of his arm, then coaxed you towards the dressing rooms while you trembled pathetically. You couldn't help but worry about what he'd think of you as you tried on the sets of clothes.

_ Hideous_.

Like a coward, you refused to come out of the dressing room to show him at first.

"Can You Show Me?" he asked you sweetly. "So I Can See How Beautiful You Are?"

It took more coaxing, but you eventually relented.

***

The shorts exposed more of your legs than you liked. The shirt felt too warm - or was that because you were still trying to calm down? You shifted uncomfortably and stepped out of the dressing room: braced for Sans to be just as unhappy about what you're wearing.

_ You're disgusting_.

He lit up like a firework and pounced, wrapping you into a tight embrace as he spun you around giddily. "You Look Amazing, Starlight! And Warm- Oh... No, Wait. Never Mind. You're _ Always _ Hot."

You blinked at him and he winked cheekily. You couldn't help but laugh at his antics.

***

"S-shut up," you stammered out and looked away from that too-happy face of his. Something other than regret and misery rattled around in your chest. "You're- you're such a dork."

_ You don't deserve this. _

"Mweh-Heh-Heh," he chuckled and nuzzled his face against your cheek affectionately. "I Can't Help It: There's A Beauty In My Arms!"

"Pfft-" The start of another laugh tried to worm its way out and when you tried to squirm free, he only held on tighter, continuing his nuzzling with a hum. "O-oh my god, s-stop being so cheesy."

"I Can't! You're Too _ Gouda _ To Resist!" 

***

As soon as the pun slipped out, you knew what was coming. He had the same, mischievous sparkle in his eye that he had the last time he started hitting you with shit jokes, and you were certain he going to do it again.

"P-put me down-"

"Oh, You _ Cheddar _ Believe I Won't Let Go Of Someone As _ Brie-_utiful As You!"

"People are staring-"

It was true: customers and employees were starting to watch you. He looked them dead in the eye as he kissed your cheeks. "I Don't Give _ Edam_."

You couldn't stop the snorting laughter from bubbling out.

***

Sans continued assaulting you with puns and cheesy jokes until you were little more than a gasping, giggling mess in his arms. He looked so pleased with himself, and despite how your sides hurt from laughing, you felt... Surprisingly lighter.

_ For now. _

You both continued your shopping trip with fewer incidents, and you nervously started offering your input in an attempt to be more involved this time around. The way his bright blue eyes sparkled in delight made you feel like you were doing _something _right for once.

_ You didn't deserve him, but you were grateful that he was here. _

**Author's Note:**

> I also run a discord server for writing/creativity, so if you're interested in joining, please see [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrabbyMaiden/profile) for more details! <3


End file.
